


Pokemon: Legend Trainers

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Filed Under Never Completed [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Incomplete, Light Fantasy, Written back in 2013, posted to AO3 for historical/archival purposes, story contains original characters in the Pokemon universe, this it it - a prologue and 1 full chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Sasha and Kennith begin their journey as Pokemon trainers in Domo Region, to compete in the Sorata League. However, Sasha's dream revolves around finding her father, a Pokemon researcher who disappeared years ago after he and his team discovered something. They will meet all kinds of trainers, some who's got a hold of some very interesting Pokemon indeed...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first and only attempt at Pokemon fanfiction that I sadly never finished. Too bad, I had drawn badges and everything for the region, and there was even going to be a special gym with grown up Ash and Misty. 
> 
> This story remains incomplete and was written back in 2013. I am posting it here to AO3 for historical purposes of my writing.

"Whoohoo! Today's the day, little brother!" Sasha exclaimed, throwing her blanket in the air as she stood on the top bunk.

A small figure crawled out of the blankets of the bunk below, who looked like he hadn't had much sleep at all. "Sis, it's 4am. Why are you up?"

"Can't you see? I can't sleep! You're finally 10 years old, and Mom will finally let us go out to become trainers! Ohh, I've waited 3 long years for this day..."

Her brother, whose name's Kennith, sighed. "Some birthday this is..."

Sasha has long wanted to become a Pokemon trainer, ever since she was a little girl, but her mother wouldn't allow Sasha to go on her long awaited journey alone. But now that Kennith's of age, they can go together!

Their father was a Pokemon researcher, who specialized in legendary and extinct breeds. She was always fascinated with her father's work, and had so many questions and learned quite a lot. Unfortunately, one day he went to work and was later reported missing. Last they heard from him is that he found something intriguing.

Laid beside her, on her pillow was a pokeball. It was a gift from her father she received on her sixth birthday, before he vanished.

_"Ah? Is this...?" Sasha looked up at her father, holding the pokeball with both her hands. "Is it for me?"_

_Her father nodded. "Yes. I was able to get it from a very good breeder I know, so it's very healthy."_

_Sasha stared down at the ball. "Ahh...what is it?"_

_He smiled, with a slight chuckle. "Why don't you see for yourself?"_

_"Mmm." she nodded. She got into position, and threw it int a wide space, "Go, pokeball! Hyah!"_

_The pokeball opened, and out appeared a Spinarak. Sasha blinked, and she pointed at it. "What's that, Daddy?"_

_"It's name is Spinarak."_

_"Spinarak?"_

_The little spider Pokemon looked at Sasha, and crawled over to her. Sasha was a bit startled and grabbed onto her father's pant leg. "Don't worry; it's not going to hurt you. It just wants to make friends."_

_"Huh?" Sasha eased up a bit and bent down to pet it. The Spinarak seemed to like Sasha right away, and Sasha began giggling. "Is it really for me?"_

_"Yes. Take good care of it, if you want to be a good trainer someday. I thought I'd start you off early, so you can get some experience before your 10th birthday."_

_Sasha felt so happy that moment. "Ah, thank you so much, Daddy!"_

Remembering that day, Sasha picked up her pokeball with Spinarak inside, who she personally named Webs. "Today's the day, Webs. We're finally gonna go on a journey..."

"The journey can wait another 3 hours..." Kennith groaned. "We can't even see Professor Forest until 7am anyway."

"Oh, come on, Kennith! You know I've waited for this day a very long time!"

"And you can wait a little longer." he said, irritated. "Hey, since it's my birthday, your present to me can be some peace and quiet, alright?"

Kennith turned out the lights and crawled back into bed. Sasha moaned, and fell on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Ohh...time, can't you speed up a bit?"


	2. Episode 01: The Brother-Sister Duo

"You got everything you need?" their mother asked.

"Yup! We're all set, Mom!" Sasha held her first in the air.

"Don't worry. I even brought a little extra, in case Sasha forgot any of the essentials." said Kennith.

"Hey! I'm not forgetful!"

"Well, you two better run along if you want to get your Starter. A lot of kids are probably in line right now." their mother told them.

They both nodded. "Right!"

They scurried out of the house, waving goodbye, and racing to the local professor's house.

"Hey, looks like nobody else is here yet!" Sasha pointed out.

"See? I told you we'd make it on time, with extra sleep to boot!" said Kennith.

A young woman stood outside the door of the professor's house. She noticed the two children, running full speed ahead. "Oh my, already?"

The two showed up at the stairs, panting and catching their breaths. The young woman bent down, "Are you here for Starters?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am..." said Kennith.

"Absolutely..." said Sasha.

The woman smiled. "Well, you two are the first to show up! My name is Denise Forest, a Pokemon professor! Please come this way~"

The brother and sister followed Professor Forest into her home.

"Hey, sis?" Kennith looked at her.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair for you to get a Starter?"

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Because! Dad gave you that Spinarak, so you already have a Pokemon!"

"I, uhh..." Sasha couldn't answer. "Well..."

"Here we are~" Professor Forest halted, and looked at them. "Now, may I have your names please?"

"Oh, I uhm...I'm Sasha Stewarts, ma'am." Sasha replied. "And this is my little brother, Kennith. He's just turned 10, and now we can become Pokemon trainers together!"

That name sounded awfully familar to the professor. Finally, it clicked. "Wait...! Did you just say your last name's Stewarts?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Blake Stewarts, the Pokemon researcher, would you?"

Sasha gasped. "He's..."

"Hey, that's Dad's name!" Kennith shouted. "How'd you know about him?!"

"We used to work together, before he...disappeared." she looked away, a bit sad over the matter. "I'm also a Breeder, and he purchased a Pokemon that I raised for his daughter's birthday. It's was a Spinarak that had just hatched."

"So you're the one..." Sasha said, eyes shaking. "You're the reason I have Webs..."

"Ah, so you've given him a name, I see? I hope you two bonded well. I was a little iffy on a Bug Pokemon being given to a little girl, especially a Spinarak. Most little girls I've met are really scared of them."

"I love all Pokemon, so I was very happy for receiving Webs!"

"I see. So I assume you have some Pokemon experience already, hm?"

She nodded. "Yeah...a little."

"And how about you, young man?"

"Oh, I've never had a Pokemon." Kennith said.

"Well, that's just about to change." Professor Forest took out a plate with Pokeballs on them. "Now, I can tell you what they are and you can make a decision, but if you'd like to make it more fun, you can pick one and see what's inside."

"Hmm..." Kennith reached toward the plate, and picked up a ball. "Mysteries are kinda fun."

"Remember; you can't go back. Once you summon it, it's officially your Starter, and I most certainly hope your lifelong companion on your Pokemon journey."

He nodded. "I understand."

Kennith took the ball, and threw it. "Let's see what you got!"

The ball opened, and out came a Squirtle. "Ah, score!" Kennith put up a "V" for "Victory" with his right hand.

"And how about you, Sasha?" she brought the plate over to her.

Sasha thought about what Kennith said earlier, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be fair to Kennith if I had two Pokemon and he only has one. Webs and I will do just fine."

Professor Forest smiled. "Well then, if that's what you want." she took out two devices and some extra pokeballs. "Here's a Pokedex for you, and one for your brother. It also acts as your official Trainer's License. Also, some more pokeballs so you can capture some new ones."

Sasha took them. "Mm. Thank you."

"I wish you two good luck on your Pokemon journey."

The two of them waved goodbye to the professor. She watched as they disappeared into the distance, and then sighed. "So these are your children...I'm sure they miss you very much."

Sasha hummed happily to herself as they walked down the dirt path, leading out of their town. Sasha and Kennith are from a small town called Dust Town, due to it's very dry soil. They live in the region of Domo, home of the Sorata League that trainers strive to compete in after obtaining 10 badges.

Kennith stared down at his pokeball with his Squirtle inside. "I can't believe I have my very own Squirtle..." he said to himself. "Hey, ya know, sis...you didn't have to turn down that Starter."

Sasha shook her head. "Nah, it's fine. You were right; it'd be a little unfair for me to have two Pokemon and you only one."

"So do you think we'll be able to capture some other Pokemon along the way?"

"Of course! That's what all trainers do! First priority, ya know?"

"Maybe sometime we can have a battle against each other, as a sort of practice." Kennith suggests. "I've never been in a Pokemon battle before, so I need some experience. You have, right?"

"Well, sorta..." Sasha scratched the back of her head. "Anyway, what sorta Pokemon are you hoping to find out here?"

"I want to catch me a flying Pokemon!" Kennith said eagerly. "Or maybe one of those cool fighter types!"

Sasha slightly laughed. "They seem like your type of Pokemon, though it sounds like Squirtle will be the odd one out."

"I wonder what sort of Pokemon live out in this area, anyway."

"Well, definitely bird types, mice, and worms. As far as fighters, that is yet to be seen."

"Hey, sis! Look over there!" Kennith pointed at a a monkey-like creature, hanging upside down from a tree branch with its hand-like tail. "Isn't that an Aipom?"

"Yeah, looks like it." Sasha confirms.

"Hey, maybe I can try capturing it!" Kennith takes out his pokeball. "Hehe. Alright, Squirtle, let's go!"

"Wait, Kennith, you don't know what you're doing!"

"Come on! I have to try! You woke me up at 4am, on my birthday for this, so I might as well enjoy it, too!"

Sasha sighed. "Fine. But don't blame me if it goes totally bananas."

"Pfft, it's probably not as dangerous as a Mankey." Kennith then outstretched his arm forward. "Alright, Squirtle! I'm Kennith, and together, you and I are gonna win battles and stuff, sound fun?"

"Squirtle, squirtle!" it seemed to agree with that statement.

"Alright, see that Aipom? Use your water gun on it!"

"Squirtle, squirt!" it jumped in the air, and blew out water from its mouth.

The Aipom saw it coming, then jumped out of the way, snickering.

"Ah! Seriously?!" Kennith wasn't about to give up yet. "Okay, try your rapid spin!"

His Squirtle pulled itself inside its shell, and launched towards the Aipom. However, Aipom evaded, and Squirtle ended up crashing into the tree.

"Oh, come on!" Kennith stomped its foot.

Sasha sighed, and took out her pokeball. "Honestly, don't you know that Aipoms are fast?"

"Sis, what are you doing?"

"Helping you out, that's what." Sasha got in position, and threw her pokeball in the air. "Alright Webs, let's go!"

Her Spinarak appeared, ready for orders.

"Alright Webs, use your String Shot on that Aipom!"

Webs shot out a sticky substance, and Aipom was unable to escape. Once hit, it fell off the tree.

"Now, web 'em up, so it can't escape!"

Obeying command, her Spinarak shot out strings to stick the Aipom against the tree.

"It's all yours, Ken."

"Grrr...it's no fun if you had to do all the work!" Kennith groaned.

"Pfft, fine then. If you don't want it..." Sasha was about to reach for one of her empty Pokeballs, until...

"Wait!" Kennith stops her. "I'll...I'll take the freebie, but ONLY this once!"

With that said, Kennith takes out one of his new pokeballs and tosses it. "Alright, here it comes!"

The Aipom struggled to get free of Spinarak's webs, but it was no use. The ball absorbed the Pokemon, rendering it captured.

"Alright! I got me an Aipom!" Kennith cheered, alongside his Squirtle. Sasha and her Spinarak stood there, looking at the two celebrate, even though they did all the work.

"Nice job, Webs." Sasha said to her Spinarak.

"Hey sis, we're going to win badges so we can compete in the Sorata League, right?" Kennith asked.

"You really like to ask the questions with obvious answers, don't you?" she sighed. "Of course we are! As Pokemon trainers, it should be a dream to compete in the championship!"

"Think we even stand a chance?"

"And that's also why we go to gyms. You're not given a badge for nothing, ya know. Once you've earned enough badges, it means you're strong enough to compete. All gym battles are for is to prove how qualified you are!"

"Hmm, I wonder if I can become a Gym Leader someday..." Kennith thought. "I've always thought it'd be kinda fun. How about you, sis?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't there a reason why you want to be a Pokemon trainer?"

"I just...really love Pokemon, is all." her voice sounded hesitant on that answer. While that still reigns true, that was her old reason for being a trainer. But it's a lot deeper right now.  _'Maybe, when I become strong enough, and brave enough...maybe on this journey, I'll learn something. That way, I can find out what happened to Dad...'_

"Uhh, sis?"

"H-Huh? Oh, sorry, must of spaced out, ahahaha."

"Are you being all weird again?"

"Since when am I ever weird?"

"Always."

Sasha clenched her fist. "Be glad...I'm a nice sister, or you'd be DEAD!"

"Hahaha, oh really now?" Kennith clenched the straps of his backpack, and started running ahead.

"Hey you, get back here!"

"Betcha can't catch me!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't...hahaha!"

* * *

"Yaaawn~ Will, you've been analyzing that map for hours. Just admit we're lost already!" the young, 16 year old Olivia said to her twin brother, William.

"Hey, I'm trying to find out how to get to the next gym from here. Quit your complaining!" William responded, sounding very irritated. "Where is it...?"

"I told you those maps were outdated. For all we know, they could of constructed a better road or something to Juliahn City and closed off the new one."

"These maps are still good, I tell ya. I bought them 2 years ago!"

"A lot can change in two years, ya know."

"Venomoth, venomoth." her Venomoth nodded in agreement.

"Listen, we've got 3 badges already, with 7 more to go! The faster we get to the next gym, the quicker we can enter the Sorata League!" William explained. "There are currently 20 gyms officially registered to the Sorata League. Although only half the amount of badges are required, why don't we just defeat 'em all for a double qualification?"

"I don't think there's such a thing as double-qualifying, whatever the heck you meant by that. I suppose you meant to show we're twice as qualified?"

"Oh, uh, yeah...that's what I meant." William smiled liek a dork, scratching the back of his head.

"Pfft, you're hopeless. Huh?" Olivia saw two young trainers, who didn't seem confused as to where they were going. "Hey Will, why don't we ask those two for directions?"

"I already have directions, darn it! Right here!" he held up his map and pointed at it. "Besides, those two look fresh. I bet they just left town with their Starters. That road is from the direction of Dust Town!"

"So what? I bet they're headed to Juliahn city. Oh, wait a minute..." Olivia's face looked devious as an idea popped in her head. "Since you aren't too fond of asking for directions, how about this instead?"

William paused, blinking. "Huh?"

"Juliahn city should be through that tall grass field!" Sasha said excitedly. "There's a Pokemon Gym there where you can win a Whirl Badge!"

"Yeah? And how long of a walk is it?" asked Kennith. "My feet are killin' me!"

"The sun's almost down, anyway. We'll find a place to rest after we go on a little bit further, 'kay?"

"Hello, Trainers."

"Huh?" the two of them turned around to see two teenagers, a boy and a girl, standing there.

"Who are they?" Kennith asked, in a low voice to his sister.

She shrugged. "Beats me..." she then noticed the Venomoth, flying beside the teenager girl. "Ah! Is that a Venomoth you got there?!"

"Ah, why yes it is." the teenage girl replied. "I've had her since it was just a little Venonat. In fact, she only evolved just last week."

"Ahh~ That's so cool!"

"The name's Olivia, by the way. And this guy here is my brother-"

"William, at your service." he bent down and kissed Sasha's hand.

Kennith stuck his tongue out and made a face. "Yuck."

"By any chance," began Olivia. "Are you two on your way to Juliahn city?"

"Yup! It's just up that way, through that tall grass field." Sasha pointed out. "Are you headed there, too?"

"Mmhmm. You see, we're Pokemon trainers, too, though we've only just begun to win badges." Olivia explained. "Will here and I have won 3 of them so far."

Both Sasha and Kennith gasped in amazement.

"Wow, really?" Sasha was stunned.

"Ah man, I want a badge so badly!" said Kennith.

"So I was right. These two are new trainers." William said to his sister. He then turned back to look at the other pair of siblings, taking out one of his Pokeballs. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but this is a challenge."

"A challenge?" Sasha blinked.

"What challenge?" Kennith asked.

"If you didn't get what I just said, kid, we're declaring a match!"

"What? A match?" Sasha exclaimed.

"Hey, we didn't agree to this!" Kennith said angerly.

"Too bad~" Olivia winked. "William and I always like to test our skills against other trainers."

"And you two seem like easy bait!" William commented.

"I don't think I like him..." Kennith seethed. "Who do they think they are, anyway?"

"Who are we, you ask? Heh~" Olivia grinned. "William, why don't we demonstrate."

He nodded. "Alright, let's go."

"Olivia; daughter of the highly acclaimed Bug Breeder, Ebony Clemons of Dew Town!"

"William; master of flight and navigation!"

"Together, we are..." the two leaned against each other, back to back. "The Brother-Sister Duo!"

"You could of picked a cooler sounding name..." Kennith commented, crossing his arms with his eyes closed.

"Don't blame me, it was my sister's idea." William sighed. "But enough of that. Are we going to battle, or...are you two punks too scared of a little challenge?"

Kennith clenched his fist. "I ain't afraid of you!"

"Wait, Kennith, don't-" but Kennith wouldn't listen.

"I'm not afraid of the likes of you!"

Sasha slapped her forehead. "Great, just great..."

"Your sister doesn't seem as brave as you." said Olivia. "Don't you want to fight, or is your pipsqueak brother really that much stronger?"

"Pipsqueak?!" Kennith repeated, irritated.

"Alright, fine, you asked for it!" Sasha stood up, with her pokeball in hand. "We'll show you what THIS brother-sister duo can do!"

"Now that's more like it~" Oliva winked. "Venomoth, let's go!"

"Venomoth, venomoth..."

"Hey, jerk dude, how about you and I have a go at it!" Kennith challenge, pointing at him. He took out his pokeball, and threw it. "Let's show him what we're made of, Squirtle!"

"Squirtle, squirt!"

"Heh," William grinned slyly. "Come out, Farfetch'd!"

"Farr...farfetch'd!" it winked.

Kennith tried to contain himself from laughing, but couldn't control it. Both he and Squirtle dropped on the ground laughing.

"Pfft, that idiot and his Pokemon obviously doesn't know the power of a bird and its green onion!" said William. "But we're about to show them, huh?"

"Farfetch'd!" it nodded.

"Looks like I'm up against Olivia by default," Sasha got out her pokeball, ready to toss it. "It's time to work again, Webs. Let's go!"

"Eww, you have a Spinarak?" Olivia took a couple steps back. "I might be a Bug Pokemon enthusiast, but I absolutely HATE spiders!"

Sasha felt her blood boil when she said that. "Oh yeah? Well Webs and I will capture your little Venomoth and make it our dinner!"

The two brother-sister teams had their eyes locked. An intense battle was sure to ensue!

Olivia pointed forward. "Venomoth, blow that disgusting creature away!"

Olivia's Venomoth uses Gust, paddling its wings hard.

"Come on, Webs, stand your ground, you can do this!" Sasha shouted.

Her Spinarak string shots the ground, to hold itself in place.

Oliva was starting to get frustrated. "Alright then, since it clearly isn't going anywhere, why don't you give it a tackle!"

"Venomoth!" Olivia's Venomoth charged forward.

"Show that Venomoth the meaning of your name, Webs!"

Spinarak used Spider Web, wrapping up that Venomoth like it was lunch!

Oliva gasped. "No, Venomoth!"

Sasha grinned. "Heh. Hey Webs, ya hungry?"

"Not on my watch! Venomoth, return!" Olivia quickly summoned her Venomoth back in its pokeball. "I guess it was a little foolish to let prey fight against predetor, my mistake." Olivia then takes out another pokeball. "Let's see if your little spider can swim. Staryu, let's go!"

"Hyah!"

Meanwhile, William and Kennith were up against each other.

"Squirtle, soak that Farfetch'd feathers!" Kennith shouted.

"Squirtle!" it jumped in the air, and used its Water Gun attack. However, Farfetche'd just casually runs away from it.

"Let me show you a real attack, 'kay?" William says. "Farfetch'd, show them that green onion isn't just a delicious piece of produce."

"Farfetch'd, farfetch'd!" it held its green onion in the air, then bolted towards Squirtle.

Kennith's eyes opened wide. "What is it...?"

The Farfetch'd smacked the green onion across Squirtle face, leaving a mark. Squirtle began crying, running in circles while Farfetch'd laugh.

"Hahaha! Nice one, Farfetch'd!" William gave it a thumbs up.

 _'What'll do now?'_ Kennited wondered.  _'I just got Squirtle, so it's really not trained and I don't know everything about it yet...'_

Oliva was ready to strike Sasha's Spinarak. "Staryu, drawn it!"

"Hyah!" Staryu used water gun, drenching the poor little Spinarak.

"Ah! Webs!" Sasha cried.

"That's what you get for choosing such a disgusting Pokemon!" Oliva taunted.

At that moment, a quick flashback went through Sasha's mind of a bunch of kids, taunting at her, as she held Spinarak. Sasha stood there, remembering the feeling that day. No, there's no way she was going to lose this.

"Webs...we're going to finish this..." she said. "Electroweb!"

Olivia was stunned. "What the...?!"

Webs unleashed an electric net, while Staryu was still spraying water. The net wrapped around it, shocking Staryu and causing it to collapse.

"Staryu!" Olivia cried.

"Given up, kid?" said William, looking down at Kennith.

Kennith started laughing. "I just had a brilliant idea. Aipom, go!"

"Ee, ee, ee!"

"Aipom, do you like green onions? Why don't you snatch it from that pesky little bird over there?"

The grinning little monkey seemed to like that idea, and speedily headed toward the Farfetch'd, proceeding to chase it. Farfetch'd started running away.

"Hey, don't run! Attack it!" William shouted.

Farfetch'd halted, and turned around. Using its onion, it was about to hit it, but Aipom smacked it away with its tail, causing the onion to fly away. The two Pokemon looked at each other, then charged forward. The two of them leaped forward, but Farfetch'd successfully retrieved its beloved onion.

"Nice, good work!" William quickly summoned Farfetch'd back in its Pokeball.

"Hey! Come on, I was winning!" Kennith stomped his foot.

"Yeah, whatever kid." William brushed him off.

Kennith groaned. "You're a sore loser!"

"Kennith, give it up." Sasha told him.

"You're only saying that 'cause you got to win your battle! Today is my birthday, and I don't even have any birthday luck! It's not fair, I tell ya!"

"Kennith, it's not my-"

"Yes, it is!" he snapped. "You were always Dad's favorite, weren't you? That's why you got to have a Pokemon first and I didn't!"

"That's...that's not true, Kennith! You were only 3 years old, you were too young to receive a Pokemon!"

"He could of at least had one lined up for me." Kennith crossed his arms. "Because he didn't give me anything, I lack trainer's experience!"

"Ken, I can't believe you. You know Dad disappeared not long after he gave me Spinarak, so you just...shut up!" with tears in her eyes, Sasha ran away into the distance.

Both William and Olivia, who had been quiet during the whole arguement, were shocked at what they heard.

"I see, so that Spinarak was a gift..." Olivia started to feel guilty about what she said earlier. "It must be very special to her."

William nodded. "And that kid is just trying to prove himself since this is his first time having Pokemon."

"I have a name you know, it's Kennith!"

"Right, right...Kennith."

Kennith sighed, while Aipom climbed onto his shoulder. "We better find Sasha before nightfall. You know how she is when she goes all bonkers like this."

So Kennith ran into the distance, in search of his sister.

"Well, um...at least we know where Juliahn City is now." said Olivia.

"Hey, I could of figured that out." said William.

She sighed. "Sure, sure. Come on, let's go..."

* * *

The sun was set, with the stars shining brightly in the sky. A small fire was lit, with Sasha crouched down in front of it, and her Spinarak by her side. Kennith still hasn't found her yet.

Sasha placed her hand on Webs' back, slightly stroking it. She began to recall that day once more, when she brought her little Spinarak to school.

_"Ahehehe! Well Webby, this is it. This is my school!" she said, holding her Spinarak in her arms. "Come on, let me introduce you to everyone!"_

_In the pkayground, a lot of children played. It was a half an hour before school would start. Only a few other other kids were already lucky to have a Pokemon of their own, and those that did typically played with them before school would start. That's why Sasha was so excited to introduce her new friend._

_"Hey everyone!" Sasha said happily. They all stopped to look at her. She smiled, placing Spinarak down. "Hi guys! Guess what? I have a Pokemon, too!"_

_"AHHHH!" one of the girls screamed. "I-It's a Spinarak!"_

_"Those things are scary..." one kid said._

_"Yeah, scarier than Ghost Pokemon." said another._

_All those kids' voices, saying all sorts of negative opinions blended into a mesh of noise. Sasha stood there, wondering what was wrong. "A-Are you saying you don't like Spinarak?"_

_"Pfft, just look at that thing." one of the oldest kids said, a very tough kid known as Big Alice. "Spinarak are not only disgusting, but they're ugly, too! Not to mention lame and uncool. Just look at it! So many Pokemon could squash that in one step."_

_"W-Why would you want such a thing?" another girl said._

_"I guess it's no shock a girl like you would have a Pokemon like that." one of the boys said. "You've always been such a freak."_

_A whole bunch of kids started laughing when that boy said that._

_"You...You all are..." Sasha started tearing up. "SO MEAN!"_

_As if Spinarak could feel Sasha's pain, the spider Pokemon jumped in front of her and started to entangle the children with webs._

_"Ah! Spinarak?"_

_All of the children started screaming, alerting the teachers to step outside._

_"What in the world is going on here?! Ah, oh my!" the teacher was horrified at what she saw. "Young lady, what is the meaning of this?"_

_"I...I didn't mean to..." said Sasha._

_The teacher sighed. "At least it doesn't appear the children have been hurt. You've never had a Pokemon before, and I'm sure you didn't tell it to do that, correct?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Fine then. You won't get in trouble, but you have to promise me this; never bring your Spinarak here again, understood? Other children are already frightened enough of those things..."_

"I just don't get it sometimes." Sasha said to herself.

"Sasha!"

"Kennith?"

Kennith bent over, trying to catch his breath. "F-Finally...I...I found you!"

"Oh, hey..."

"You finished going bonkers already?"

"I WASN'T going bonkers!"

"You were if you ran away like such a crybaby, you know."

"Maybe I wouldn't act that way if YOU weren't such a jerk yourself."

"Hey, don't call me names on my birthday!"

"Well, your birthday is almost done, soo..."

Kennith was feeling really frustrated. "Sis, what's really going on?"

"Huh?" that caught her off guard.

"You're obsessed with something. Does this have anything to do with Dad's disappearance?"

"It's none of your business."

"He's my dad too, ya know. Even though I don't know him as well as you do."

"That's true..." Sasha turned to look at the fire. It's not that she didn't want to tell her little brother about her ambition to find their father, but she's afraid he'll knock the idea and advise her to give it up and move on. She didn't want to hear that. So right now, she'll just focus on her Pokemon journey, and maybe on the way they can gather some interesting information that will aid her in her search.

"Hey, Kennith?"

"What is it, sis?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted this way on your birthday. I know I've acted so selfish this whole time, please forgive me."

Kennith sighed. "Nah, it's alright. I know how much this means to you, and I'm the one who crossed the line in saying what I said concerning Dad."

"Truce, then?" she stuck her hand out.

Her brother nodded, taking her hand. "Truce."

Kennith decided to get the pop tents and sleeping bags out. "Come on, we better sleep if we want to make it to Juliahn city anytime soon."

"Right." Sasha got out her sleeping bag and set up her tent as well.

The stars shined brightly in the sky as the brother and sister slept, resting up to be ready to try and achieve their first badge to enter the Pokemon Tournament of their region.

Kennith wants to train hard to run his own gym someday, training flying and fighter type Pokemon. Kennith was very young when their father disappeared, so he doesn't remember much. Even though he seems not to give a care about it, a day never goes by where Kennith constantly wonders where he went.

 _'Mother doesn't like to talk about it, and sis mentioned something about his last message.'_ Kennith thought to himself, as he gazed up into the stars.  _"Apparently, he said he found something, and not too long afterward, he and his team vanished. I wonder what he found, anyway. Or...what he was looking for in the first place."_

The day when her father left will always be clear in Sasha's mind. She remembers him smiling happily as he waved goodbye, promising he'd return. Sasha believed him, because he had always come back before. But Sasha still holds onto that promise. "He'll come back someday, I know it..." she said quietly to herself. "Daddy would never abandoned us, he...he wouldn't leave me like this.."

Suddenly, she noticed something fly above her. "Huh?"

She quickly got up and saw the shape of its body in the form of a shadow on the ground. Glancing upward, she only caught a quick glimpse, before it flew away. All she glanced was its tail and the fact that it was pink.

Kennith sat up. "Hey sis, something wrong?"

"I just...thought I saw something."

Floating high above the sky, a mysterious Pokemon glances down at the young trainers in the distance, before taking off into the distance.

**To be continued...**

**NEXT TIME!**

"The Juliahn City gym has become a joke, always known to the other trainers as the place with the free badge! Well, they'll soon learn that isn't the case with me as the Gym Leader. Prepare yourself! For I show no mercy to trainers or their Pokemon..."

Next time, on Pokemon: Legend Trainers

"Episode 02: Elena's Poliwrath"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I never got to writing that second episode. (That I know of, I can't seem to find the original file so this is copied from my Fanfiction.Net posting).


End file.
